


Communal means living together

by Cyber Moggy (janet_mayfire)



Series: The Commune for Retired Superheroes [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Even in the vegie patch, Gen, Goats, Mad science has consequences, They have powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-19 23:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14883270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janet_mayfire/pseuds/Cyber%20Moggy
Summary: Bucky's just found one of his goats in an odd location.





	Communal means living together

“What did you do to my goat, Stark,” Bucky demanded, striding into the farmhouse kitchen.

Tony looked around in surprise. Bucky did not look happy, and Tony couldn’t entirely blame him. The goat he was carrying, however, looked perfectly comfortable as it slept peacefully in Bucky’s arms. “Did you find it inside or outside the vegie patch?” Tony asked.

 

“Stark…” Bucky growled. 

“It’s just asleep.”

“It is a she, Stark. Now answer the question!”

“Alright, she is just asleep. I set up stun guns around the vegie patch to keep the goats from eating it all.”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Did you test it?”

Tony dropped his wooden spoon into the millet casserole in indignation, causing it to spatter all over the place. “Of course I did! I contacted some veterinary research scientists and we ran exhaustive tests, on live lab goats, before I even thought of setting them up here.” He glanced at the goat, and noticed it start to twitch. He grabbed a handful of millet seed from his store, and took it over to the goat. “So. Was she inside or outside the patch?”

“Outside,” Bucky admitted reluctantly as the goat woke up and wriggled a bit. Tony waved the handful of seed under her nose, and the she ate it happily.

“Then it worked,” Tony said. “Now get that animal out of my kitchen.”

Bucky shot him a warning look, and did as he was told.


End file.
